


In Another Lifetime

by mtwalker



Series: Feral Jasper [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Feral Jess, nonlinear, weird vision stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Alice and her family were exploring in England and stumbled upon more than they expected.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale
Series: Feral Jasper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	In Another Lifetime

Alice quietly stepped forward, approaching the still figure her brother had unearthed in the wall. Long blonde curls were greyed with dust and hung in the girls face, blocking Alice’s view of her. A long, wooden stake was embedded deeply into her chest, keeping her frozen as a statue. 

As Alice took another step, she was no longer in the cave, but in her room. The blonde was sitting on the end of the bed, smiling softly at Alice. She patted the spot next to her, beckoning her over. Alice smiled, the familiarity between them so fond that she felt drawn to the other woman. 

She moved towards the bed, and was back in the cave, moving towards the same frozen girl. She reached up and brushed the hair away from the blonde’s face, revealing black eyes full of hunger and pain. Alice winced, tucking the hair behind her ear.

She blinked, and they were outside. The cold wind blew snowflakes around them, making Alice giggle. The blonde shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face. 

“Come here, Alice.” Her voice was smooth and steady. Alice knew that she would feel completely safe in her arms. She reached out to take the other woman’s hand.

Her fingers wrapped around the wood of the stake, the weight of it making her shiver. She couldn’t imagine being trapped like this. Who knew how long she had been here?

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered, staring deeply into the other woman’s wide eyes. 

Flower petals drifted around them, the white matching her flowing dress. The blonde leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“I love you, Alice.”

“I love you too, Jess.”

She pulled the stake hard, releasing the blonde, Jess. The force of it caused her to stagger back, Edward putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

She felt a hand reach out to take hers. As she followed the arm up, she noticed that her and Jess were sitting side by side in the Cullen’s dining room, their fingers entertained under the table. Jess squeezed her hand, and Alice squeezed back, smiling softly at her. 

She turned back, and saw Jess in a heap on the cave floor, gripping the rat carcass Rosalie had tossed to her. She tore into it ravenously, as if it were the only thing in the room.

“Love?”

Alice looked up. Jess was sitting in an armchair, an old western novel open in front of her.

“Pass me that bookmark. I promised Emmett I’d play Rocket Chess with him today, and I don’t wanna listen to him pout.”

Alice giggled and tossed her the bookmark. “You know you like it just as much as him.”

“Yes, but don’t tell him that.” Jess winked, closing her book.

Alice looked back at the floor, at the Jess who was here now. This Jess looked up at her through tangled curls, brows furrowed in confusion. In that moment, Alice knew that no matter the struggle the future may bring, it would all be worth it.

  
  



End file.
